Peace, Love, and Spike?
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: It won't be exactly what you're thinking!
1. Default Chapter

Angel, the show and character(s), do not belong to me but to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I am writing about the current events (Spike is still a ghost-of sorts-and Lorne just had his big Halloween 2003 Bash) with my take on how certain events will play out and how I'd like to see certain outcomes come about.  
  
This is a story about Spike becoming corporal again, however after that it's someone else's story. The story will follow as my muse directs me to write it. However, as with all the rest of my FanFics, this will be rated "R" as always.  
  
Part 1-  
  
Spike's "essence" was trapped in Los Angles and to Angel. His Grand-Sire and oh how Spike hated him. He was arrogant as Angelus, ever since he was cursed with a soul Angel as been totally no fun, and Buffy-well we won't get into that, since it's a sore spot for the both of them. They both were in the Slayer's heart, she loved them both dearly, but which one was her soul mate, the one she was in-love with, well neither one knew but thought for sure it was him.  
  
"We've come up with a way to set Spike free from the amulet and become corporal again!" Fred rushed into Angel's office all excited, followed by Wes who was a little more weary of the prospect of unleashing "William the Bloody" onto the world again.  
  
"It involves part of the prophecy involving you becoming human again, it's a huge part, and you can't ignore it. If you wish to be able to go out into the sun again." Wes volunteered knowing that if Angel ever hoped to become mortal again then this would have to be done.  
  
"Yeah, I bet. I was hoping you two would never come up with anything and he'd just eventually slide right into hell forever. Besides, I'd see him again soon enough. Because there's no hope for me, either; I'll be going to hell myself, it's just a matter of when." Angel finished glumly enough.  
  
"Oh, come now! You want to disappoint little Fred, after she's worked so hard." Spike quipped while entering the office.  
  
"Okay, Fred what have you found. Oh and Spike! This is not for you, it's only because Fred and her team have spent so many hours and put so much work into this," Angel spoke pointedly.  
  
"Well, it involves the shedding of your blood, Angel. However, your blood must spill directly onto the amulet, covering the entire crystal, and then you (and only you) must shatter the amulet in a holy place against a holy relic. While the amulet remains entirely concealed in your blood." Fred finished and then Wesley explained the other part of the story.  
  
"Before you can do that, Spike must choose someone who's died too early and is in Heaven. He must be in the holy place with you and he must speak the name after you coat the crystal and before you shatter it on the holy relic. It's because Spike will escape hell, that the laws of cause and effect-balance of power, if you will-that require heaven to return one soul back to earth in a corporal form, also." Wesley said despairingly enough.  
  
"Good, I already know who I am going to bring back. We could use her and her expertise. Right-e-o now, let's get going!" Spike said all enthusiastically.  
  
"Anything to have you out of my hair, ASAP!" Angel finished while getting up and circling around his desk then exiting out of his office with Spike right behind him, grinning like some chestier cat.  
  
TBC: 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2-  
  
It was about 2am on a Sunday morning, when Angel pulled his Metallic Blue Vantage 1965 Ford Mustang up in front of the St. Paul's Catholic Cathedral; they both got of the car and looked at the enormous church.  
  
"Wow! Big, old, and creepy! The perfect place, mate!" Spike said marching up to the doors of the church and right through it.  
  
Opening the door for himself, "Glad you approve, Spike. But, it's the closest church that was near the law firm. I told you I wanted you outta' my hair, as soon as possible. Preferably for good, too." Angel stated honestly.  
  
"Whatever, Angel. Let's get this show on the road, shall we!" Spike quipped mysteriously, yet anxious.  
  
Stopping in front of the alter, Angel placed the amulet down facing up, and took a dagger and with a greeted face/muted cry of pain. Angel slit his wrist (it's the most free flowing spot on a vampire), spilled his blood directly onto the amulet, picked it up, prepared to shatter it, and turned to look at Spike.  
  
"Tara Maclay" Spike spoke loud, clear, and confident. Then, Angel smashed the amulet against the crucifix.  
  
Spike was surrounded my a bright light subliming his entire being, radiating over him, from inside out-of him, and swallowed itself leaving Spike standing there. Then another bright light shone in between him and Angel. With a hazy fog with swirling orbs of light, this brighter light shone out from the core of this phenomena, engulfing the orbs, fog, radiating outwards, and blinding both vampires it snapped out of existence. After regaining their vision, both vampires blinked their eyes to see the apparition of the deceased sorceress that died in Willow's arms-become corporal right before their eyes.  
  
Looking around befuddled, Tara's eyes landed on the platinum vampire first and "Spike?" looking for answers from him.  
  
TBC: 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3-  
  
Tara had emerged back into the realm of the living in the jeans and blue sweater that she was wearing when she was shot. Spike started to explain the how and why she was back while pulling her into him and leading her out of the church. He had been ecstatic when he's hand had made physical contact with her without having the "desire it enough to will it to happen". Angel followed close behind. They all got into the car, but it was Spike that hoped into the driver's seat, with Tara in the passenger seat. Angel was not too pleased to have to ride in the backseat, but after a "to be a gloom gus" look from Spike, he begrudgingly, yet silently, slipped into the back seat. Spike and Angel finished the explanation portion of "while you were gone (with a few, certain details left out, for Tara's own good)" on the ride back to Wolfram and Hart.  
  
"We could use a witch/sorceress with a keen eye for art and has knowledge of it's history at the law firm. Right Angel?" Spike volunteered.  
  
"Um, yes we have an opening in our copyrights/art department for a director/lawyer, if you're interested Ms. Maclay?" He offered Tara, and then gave Spike a look while whispering "We, Spike?"  
  
"Yes, we mate. I have nowhere else to go and LA is too big for just one vamp with a soul. There's plenty of room for the both of us, Angel!" Spike finished while Tara got her bearings.  
  
Walking into Angel's office, "Want something to eat or drink?" CEO offered. He left to fetch her some coffee when she absently requested it.  
  
Alone with Spike in the office, Tara tried to go for the phone and call Willow.  
  
"Whoa, now chick-a-bee! I'll bring her to you, you coming back from the dead and all will be something she'll need to see with her own eyes. Too big of news to be heard over the phone, don't you think." Spike reassured her.  
  
Angel reemerged with the steaming cup of coffee with a blueberry muffin on a saucer. Both vampires sat and watch her suck down the muffin like she hadn't eaten in years and drain the coffee in one fell swoop.  
  
"Wow! You must've been hungry and in desperate need of caffeine." Angel let slip before he could stop himself. Calling Harmony in to his office with the appropriate paperwork, Angel recomposed himself. "Uh, sorry about that. Um, You need a place to stay. I've got plenty of living space here for you. Harmony will show you to your department and office in a little while (he gestured towards the female vampire assistant of his whom just entered his office, noticing that Harmony was scooping Tara out and Spike had saw it too and that he had a look of shock on his face. They both thought Harmony was a straight shooter. Oh well, so much for that. Clearing his throat and continuing) and we'll get Eve to outfit you with the needed attire and certification so you'll be able to start immediately, and we will set a schedule up for you to practice your magic, training-that I am putting Spike in charge of (quietly uttering, that should keep him away from me as much as possible. Then upping his volume he told Spike not too worry that he'll provide him with everything he'll need, too). Oh, Harmony send a memo and pass them around to Wes, Gunn, Lorne, and Fred. We will be having a small, intimate gathering to welcome our newest member of the team. (After seeing Harmony give a rather impatient "what about me" look) Yes, Harmony you will be invited also. Ah, Eve I don't know how you do it, but you just the person I wanted to see. You'll take care of Ms. Maclay, right?" Angel finished without having to wait for a reply from his intermediary to say anything.  
  
Eve just tilted her head in agreement, signifying that she knew exactly what needed to be done without being told, "Come with me, if you will Ms. Maclay?" Eve proposed to Tara with a flourish of arm towards the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4-  
  
Eve ushered Tara out with Harmony following behind and, with a smile plastered on her face, checking out Tara's behind. They went to the elevator just down the corridor and went up to the 13th floor. Human Relations. There they put Tara before a demon of unknown identity, but had an eye for measurements and individual wardrobe. She was the fashion equivalent of Lorne, however you didn't need to sing for her.  
  
"Okay, thank you. The closet will be able to be filled in 4 hours. See you then, Hon."  
  
"Thank you, Hornadiva! Someone will be here to collect the wardrobe later." Eve finished and Harmony wrapped her arms around Tara, asking, "So, what are you doing for lunch?" as they escorted the befuddled wiccan around before she had a chance to get grasp even been back on earth, alive and well.  
  
Across the hall, the approached another demon that just grabbed Tara's head, pulled her in and placed his forehead to her's and then released her shouting "Hallelujah!"  
  
"Sorry about that, but he's a bit of a drama queen." Harmony reassured Tara.  
  
Within 5 minutes he had typed up the appropriate background and accredited certificate was printed up, certifying that she was able to practice Copyright Law with an art being her specialty.  
  
They then escorted her back down to the main offices, and into this corner office with a magnificent view. It lead into a room filled to the bream with all kinds of old wiccan and magical books, weapons, tools, ingredients, etc. On the opposite side, the office lead to a training gymnasium with all kinds of equipment and weapons. She had the whole wing to herself. Her library connected with Wesley's department via his office on the East Side and to the Science Lab via Fred's office on the West. The training room connected to a huge bathroom on the East Side that also connected to her elaborate bedroom (that had a [giant] king-sized bed) on the West. Behind that was a grand living/entertaining space, equipped with a mini-bar and a well-stocked kitchen. When walking out of her office she'd only have to go a mere 20 yards over to Lorne's Entertainment Department.  
  
After Harmony gave her the grand tour of her office and living space, in which Harmony took full advantage of-to flirt with Tara, that was going un- noticed by the bewildered witch (Harmony was disappointed, but she knew the whole back story of Tara's. Not knowing if it was the whole back from the dead thing, in which she can patiently wait for Tara to come to terms with- one of the benefits of being an immortal bloodsucker. Or if it was the whole Willow thing, Harmony was temporarily jealous of that-but, she thought "just wait until she finds out that Red has moved on and how fast she did, too. She'll be more receptive then." No one ever said that Harmony wasn't the vigilante optimist).  
  
They returned to find an interior decorator demon working with Eve. This demon only needed Tara's scent (which the demon could pick up for days after a human had occupied-and only for a few seconds, too-a particular space). The demon looked pleased with it's (it was an asexual demon) work. While putting the certificate and evening it out, Eve turned around and smiled.  
  
TBC: 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5-  
  
Eve then took Tara to the Re-assimilation Lab so that the witch wouldn't have to go through a lengthy processing time. It would be in this lab that with the information inputted into a specific programming about the timeframe from which Tara had died to the point in which Spike and Angel brought her back would be feed into her mind, in the form of memories.  
  
Sitting her down into a dentist like chair and leaning it back, the technician began to put electrodes all around her skull. They lined Tara's hairline, across her forehead/around and over her ears/and finally down around the nape of her neck. After they finished that, they gave her a sleep-inducing agent and she was out like a light.  
  
She lay there for like two hours and her subconscious mind was field with knowledge of what had occurred during her absence. The programming was designed to help those who were missing certain timeframes. Usually it was meant for people with amnesia, rarely was it ever needed for people returning from the dead-as it was an even rare occasion for someone to return from the dead. However, the scientist had put together this specific upgrade for Tara, so that when she awoke the knowledge put into her mind would make the transition easier. It was a very painful process, however, it was only successful in people deep in their subconscious, which meant they had to be asleep. Which meant they'd feel no pain under the sleep-inducing agent that would be used.  
  
After finally reviving her, Harmony escorted her into another assimilation lab where she'd be retrofitted with the knowledge of all kinds of law but especially art-copyright law.  
  
Tara was a little more aware of what was going on now; unfortunately she still was trying to reconcile herself to being back. So she remained silent. Harmony stayed by her side the whole time, stroking her hair and holding her hand.  
  
She went through the same process Gunn had and it was painful. Thankful for her supernatural strength and durability, Harmony never screamed in pain-never pulled her hand away, just took it like a champion.  
  
It was after this long ordeal, that a sweaty Tara was taken to, yet, another lab. This time she'd go under hypnosis to take through the days, the weeks, the months, and even the long years of learning to be back upon this earth-alive and missing being in Heaven, wanting to return, being dangerous to the point of suicidal. All within half-an-hour, leaving her feeling like she belonged, refreshed, and accepting of her destiny.  
  
Coming out of the hypnosis, Tara arose from her relaxed position on a leather couch. She just went to her office, straight into her bathroom and stripped off her old life's clothes and stepped into the hot steamy shower. Stepping out of the shower she examined her naked figure and noticed she was in the same shape she was when she died in Willow's arms and that all the same old scars were there, plus two new ones from one wound. On her chest, right over her beating heart, she saw the small rounded-scabbed over wound that was turning into a scar. She turned around and with her hair wrapped up into a towel she noticed the entry wound just to the right of her left shoulder blade. She gave a contented sigh with her face expressing her sorrow. She actually remembered the look of pain on Willow's face right before she fell dead.  
  
She got dried and dressed again in new black pants with matching jacket over a white blouse and she slipped on some leather black boots (without heals, of course). She exited her living space and office looking for Spike.  
  
TBC: 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6-  
  
"Ah, there's our newest junior partner!" Spike greeted her cheerfully from his desk, with his legs kicked up onto it and reclining back with his arms satisfiedly brought up behind his head, looking like the cat that ate the canary. While she was undergoing her transitional phase, Spike was having his office/living space and even his threads done up for him. He had checked it all out and was might pleased with what he was now fully in love with (as much as any one being can be with new digs and clothing) it all. He even had his platinum hair de-plantinumnised back to his original hair color when he was the mortal William, with the same styling too. He had put on a three-piece suit, but left the jacket hung over his chair and had his sleeves rolled up-looking a might spiffy too.  
  
"Can you believe it, Angel actually made me a junior partner, too. Putting me in charge of the Literary Division of our wonderful Copyright Department. We will get to work closely together." Spike said coming off his chair, and grabbing his lit cigar and putting it into his mouth to puff on it after he finished.  
  
Tara had just gone out her door and turned left and strutted down the hallway about 20 yards to the next corner office that was Spike's and entered confidently.  
  
Finally speaking, since she became corporal again in the Catholic Cathedral over 6 hours ago. "Have you had a chance to talk to Willow, yet, Spike?"  
  
"Um, no I haven't and I should've told you this before but you were in a fragile state and I wanted to wait until you were stronger. And, might I say you look pretty good for only being alive again for less than half a day. Sit down because I don't think you going to like what I have to tell you." Spike started, his face had taken on a sad face. And, Tara didn't like it all.  
  
"Just spit it out Spike!" Loosing patients, she knew it was bad news, very bad news.  
  
"Well, not to worry Willow is still alive and well. She took your death in a bad way, she had gone evil for a while, before that dimwit Xander talked her down, and she collapsed into his arms. She went away to England for a while to study and learn about her magic and powers for a summer. When she returned it took her awhile to get used to the idea of living there without you, but she did. Eventually, there was a crisis and we all started to go out to find Potential Slayers. There was this one named Kennedy and when she arrived she took an immediate interest in Willow. Buffy encouraged her to explore a relationship with someone new. And she did. With my keen sense of smell, I know they had made love at least once that I know of, for sure. However, after my un-timely demise, I can't tell you where they are or what has happened. I can tell you that unless Red has sense your presence back on this earth, which I wouldn't put past her, and she chooses to come find you again. She's with Kennedy right now and quite possibly loving her, too. Even though, I seriously doubt she'll ever love anyone the way she's loved you, I truly believe you two were/are soul mates forever. Might I suggest you try to open you mind and heart to love again, yourself. I think you deserve to have all the love and happiness this world has to offer. Don't look at me that way, chick-a-bee! It's not me I am referring to. I am just saying that there are plenty of fish in the sea and that I know of at least one within this law firm that's interested, if you'd give her a chance." Spike finished his inspirational speech.  
  
She was shell-shocked, Willow moving on and loving again and so soon. "I just hope she's happy. It's the only thing I've ever really wanted for her." Tara uttered quietly to herself, but Spike heard it loud and clear. Noticing a tear rolling down her cheek, Spike rounded the desk and kneeled down right in front of her and took her into his warm, soulful embrace and she let loose the river of sadness, desperation, and loneliness.  
  
TBC: 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7-  
  
Finally, after being all cried out, Tara lifted her head from Spike's shoulder. Wrapping her tears away she kept her head bent over steering down at the floor. Spike had gotten up and leaned against his desk, waiting for her to regain her composure. Minutes later, the light-brown haired young lady spoke, again.  
  
"I am sorry, Spike....."  
  
"Don't worry about it, mate. I am here for you anytime. Just call on me, for anything. Besides, all of this is kind of new after being dead for a year and a half. I understand if it takes awhile for you to get readjusted and come to terms on somethings. But, you have a second chances at life, not many people can claim that. Oh and that advice I gave you earlier, still stands. Don't waste your whole life waiting for Red to come back. Live and love again. Like I said there's someone at this firm that's more then willing and able to help you out in that department. And, if Willow does come back; I think she should have to earn you back. She after all did just move on within 6 months. I understand loneliness and wanting to have someone to love, who loves you, and wanting to forget. Boy do I ever. However, you have the right to be happy, too. Capre' Diem, my friend, Seize the day! By the way, it's William from now on, no more Spike. That was when I was the big bad, but now that I've gotten a soul and all. No more Spike, okay? Thank you! " the newly changed vamp rambled on until she looked up at him and gave him a half, hopeful smile.  
  
"Well, William it sure is nice talking to you, as always. I look forward to working closely with you, mate. However, I need to get to work. Apparently, I've got a day full of client meetings, files to review, and some cases to present before some judges downtown. All before sunset and then we'll be having that intimate *Get to know you* dinner that Angel had Harmony send a memo about. It's a full day. And no rest for the wicked." Tara just ran off her busy first day's schedule, as she slowly was escorted to the door. There they gave each other a friendly (knowing) hug and then they went to work.  
  
TBC: 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8-  
  
Harmony had taken on the responsibility of not only being Angel's assistant, but she self-assigned herself to Tara, also. Harmony had brought clients in, exchanged numerous files in and out with each other, and got Tara prepped for court all day long. She barely had time for her own lunch, but then again a pint or 2 of blood is easier to come by then a large chef salad, a banana, and a glass of water-which was what Tara had for lunch.  
  
Tara had been given the Metallic Blue Vantage 1965 Ford Mustang from Angel, as her car to get around in. Eve had told her where at the courthouse's parking garage would be accessible for her and any vampire assistances she had with her at the time. However, there was a reserved parking spot underground solely for the Wolfram and Hart clients, lawyers, and personnel. Even though, she wasn't a vampire herself and able to go out into the sunlight. Tara wasn't feeling in a particularly good mood, diffintly not in the mood for a bright sun shinning it's cheer down on the world. So she opted for parking in reserved parking.  
  
Harmony had to stay behind, being Angel's assistant, too. When she saw Tara leave for the afternoon and part of the early evening. Harmony wasn't in the best of moods, neither. Instead of her perky, happy-go-lucky attitude Angel had to deal with Harmony's lashing out. He never realized how much she was in his daily life, probably more than anyone else in his long dark life. Today, however, he found out just how much she was in and out of his office. The sun was entering twilight, finally, when he had enough of Harmony's silent temper tantrums. She'd slam files down, she'd slop half of his blood out (if, not being a unceremoniously late- significantly late, practically starving him to death), and would interrupt his *do not disturb* meetings every time he got a call-which was literally every 20 seconds.  
  
"Okay, Harmony. I'll hire me a new assistant. Eve will find me a temp while you become Tara's exclusive assistant. Effective Immediately." Angel finished and actually could not help himself, he felt a rare smile actually spread across his entire face. It was the sight of the young female vamps excitement that got the better of him. As she walked out, literally skipping. He breathed a deep breath of relieve. "At least one of us will get to be happy. Oh, who am I kidding. I can't deny some happiness, true happiness. Just because I can't have it doesn't mean Harmony shouldn't have some of her own. Hell, even Spike-oh whoops, William, now-should be able to be happy, too. Even if it means Buffy chooses him in the end and it's him who will get to become human again. Another chance at Heaven. She did after all chose him as her champion." Going from smiling to his usual sulking, Angel just went back to work to distract himself.  
  
Returning to the office just as the sun begun to hang lower in the sky (not quite sunset) lighting the sky and clouds (or was it smog) with a reddish- golden hue, she walked right by Harmony who was sitting up her new permanent office space, that was tucked right underneath a stairwell-with filling cabinets making up two sides with portioning walls making up the back side, leaving the front side entirely open for an easier view of her boss' office and for complimentary access to it. Tara just plopped the files down on the desk, leaving them for Harmony to file. She walked in to the bathroom and got into the shower to freshen up for the night. Getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body she made her way to her bed and flopped down atop of it, laying on her belly.  
  
"Need a massage?" Harmony volunteered as she put her strong, yet, gentle vampire hands down upon Tara's shoulders and began to knead out the tension that had knotted the wiccan's shoulders and neck.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmm!!!" Was the only vocal response Tara gave, but the feeling of the tension just melting from her with these expert and deceptively strong hands had the newest addition to Angel's team grinning from ear to ear with her eyes closed while she enjoyed the sensation. Her towel hadn't been secured when she flopped down on the bed, which made it easy for Harmony to slip out from underneath Tara's body, sliding it down to just barely cover the naked ass she so desired, Harmony began to run her hands down over Tara's back. The feel, the presence, the beauty of the naked body underneath her hands, and the smile that signified a state of relaxation that washed away all worries and troubles were arousing Harmony.  
  
She must've been at it for a good 5 minutes before something new and even more intoxicating had hit her senses. Particularly her sense of smell that had Harmony totally at the point of no return. It was the scent of arousal emitting heavily off of Tara. Harmony knew that a year and a half (even if she was dead) without any kind of sexual contact (not even manual release) would over take the object of her desires, as soon as the wiccan relaxed (and perhaps, forgot) enough. And she was right. There were two undeniable aromas for vampires, the first being blood and the second was sexual arousal.  
  
Feeling warm hands begin to stroke her nubile breast on the side, Tara rolled over. Indicating her willingness and readiness to explore the supernatural love making of her self-being a witch and a vampire lover.  
  
TBC: 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9-  
  
It was just after 2am, when Willow's eyes popped open and she jumped out of her bed. It was amazing at how well Slayers could sleep. Kennedy just rolled over onto her other side. I guess they've established a routine, Willow would somehow move awkwardly in the night and that was Kennedy's subconscious single to separate and go to her side of the bed.  
  
"Tara never did that. We feel asleep in each other's arms and awoke every morning the same way. It must be a Slayer thing." Red said amused but a strong feeling of guilt was beginning to over come her.  
  
The sun was coming up and Willow had just finished packing an overnight bag. When Kennedy awoke, noticing Willow grabbing a set of car keys and making her way to the door without so much a glance back.  
  
"Hey, honey! Where you going?" Was all the Slayer could muster.  
  
"I've got to go. I am sorry, but I can't do this anymore." Willow didn't even turn as she went to and out the door.  
  
Kennedy jumped out of bed, threw on some pants and a shirt, grabbing some socks and shoes. She ran after Willow but missed her speeding off. Instead, she jumped into Xander's truck and sped down the drive-away and in the direction that she watch her lover drive off in.  
  
Willow knew she'd be driving for a long while, but she knew she had to get to LA. Get back "home". The pull was like it was a magnetic force drawing her back to where she belonged. She had spent most of the early morning, sitting in the abandoned warehouse's (it was the place that Buffy and Faith had found, to build a new Head Quarters for. They had driven for days, Buffy and Faith stacking out towns, to evaluate living and "supernatural" forces to fight. They finally found this place and they had just started to rebuild their lives. Willow enrolled in the local university, with transfer credits from Sunnydale University-considering it was now gone, suck into the Hell mouth. Buffy and Faith with the rest of the Slayers sat to work on constructing a livable space for them all in this warehouse. With Xander's expertise and help, they had managed to create a reasonable and hospitable living space for all of them. Allowing for privacy for all. Hot running water for showers and laundry, a kitchen with a dishwasher/stove/microwave/and a well-stocked refrigerator. They all stacked out their living space, that actually gave them all spacious, individual quarters; and the space left over did well for meeting/training space with a warm, cozy but not claustrophobic entertaining space.) living room, Willow fought the force that she had no name for. The pull was incredible and trying to deny it was exhausting without allowing any rest for her. The way she was feeling only happened twice in her life. The first was when Tara was packing up her stuff to leave and she sat in the bathroom, angry with herself and devasted. The second time when Warren ripped Tara's life from her so unfairly and she couldn't get the death demon to resurrect Tara. She sat there wide awake staring out in front of her as she reclined on the love seat. It wasn't until the sky started to turn purplish pink/blue hues lighting the dark sky and horizon, that Red knew what it was. An undeniable force, the love of her life was alive and well again. She had to get to Tara. When she went to pack, she thought back on how fast she moved on with Kennedy and a tremendous wave of guilt overtook her being, however, it didn't affect the pull.  
  
"I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, but I don't care as long as we are together again and forever, Tara. You are the love of my life, my soul mate. Kennedy and I are through." Willow pledged within her heart and mind, as she packed.  
  
TBC: 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10-  
  
Female Vampires (especially, the young ones. Young ones being like 17 or 18 years old when they were sired.) had an incredible amount of stamina and they without a doubt knew exactly how to pleasure their lovers. Harmony knew how to touch and kiss Tara. It was truly an amazing experience for the both of them. Harmony had never been with another women before and Tara had never been with anyone but Willow that was of supernatural origin. Sure she had been with another women before but she was just a mere human mortal, it was special but it wasn't magical. Being with Harmony was intercourse that could set off fireworks. Tara was beyond satisfied and seriously doubted she'd be able to walk for weeks on end.  
  
Angel had arrived outside of Tara's office and when everyone gathered they all followed him in. He had just gotten half to Tara's living space entrance when he smelled it. It had hit him like a ton of bricks. He had gotten a woody instantly and crossed his hands in front of it while he stopped suddenly and turned around with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Uh, guys I don't think this is the best time; perhaps, we should do the *Get to Know you* dinner for another night. What? Don't look at me that way. Just trust me. And, well, if you can't do that then I am the boss. And what I say goes. See you all tomorrow morning." Angel finished ushering everyone out, watched them all disappear to their separate offices, turned around took another deep whiff rolling out of the office now, and with a smile taking over his face. Angel made fast tracks to his office, stripped, went to the shower, and had himself some "Gentlemanly Time".  
  
Collapsing after 6 hours of unadulterated hot passionate sex. Tara and Harmony were laying on their backs heaving air in deeply. Both had huge smiles on their faces. After a long moment they finally caught their breath.  
  
"That was amazing. I've never experienced anything like that before in my entire existence." Harmony glimpsed over at the woman that took her to the top of the pinnacle of sexual plateau of ecstasy as she rolled over to spoon into the back of her newest lover.  
  
They both laid naked on top of the covers, too tired to undo the covers- much less crawl underneath them. Both women were sweaty and spent. Tara smiled thinking yes that was amazing. But, she didn't say anything because she knew that as incredible as it was, it wasn't nearly magical or as eternal as it was with Willow. Harmony felt the rapid heart rate finally slow and Tara's breathe even out. Tara's eyes closed and she was deeply asleep. The young female vampire just smiled a blissful, quiet smile as she rested her head behind her newest lover and drifted off to sleep herself.  
  
TBC: 


End file.
